phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Carpe Diem
|image= PaF - Baby Carpe Diem.jpg |caption= |band=Phineas Flynn |band2= |runtime= 1:47 |before=Rollercoaster (song) |after= none |video= Eezt8oecQlU }} Carpe Diem is the closing song in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Lyrics Well we hope you all enjoyed the show Hope it was not anti-climatic Now there's something we want you to know And we don't want to sound didactic But if there's one thing we can say I know it sounds a bit cliché There's no such thing As just an ordinary day And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of These days of summer You can dance to the beat of a different drummer Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of Every minute No more waiting for the right time, you're in it Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Every day's a brand new day Carpe diem Background information *The lyrics are like that of "Summer Belongs to You (song)." *Lots of characters from other episodes and/or from real life make cameos in the song: A bystander from S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher, Vivian, Gunther the Goat, Gunther Goat Cheese's animatronic animals, Coltrane, Grandma and grandpa Flynn, Kenny Ortega, dancers from Charmed Life, dancers from Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls, Only Son, Doofenshmirtz's parents, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz, Pinhead Pierre, Captain Implausible, Balloony in his fight suit, Meap, Mitch, the robot from Stacy's party, Mitch's army of robots, the brobots, the -inator from What Do It Do?, the stable and the cows from Ain't No Kiddie Ride, the Farmer and Farmer's Wife, Doonkleberry bats, elephants from Baliwood, the mummy from My Undead Mummy, Marty the Rabbit Boy, Jerry the Platypus, Ben Baxter, the aliens of Mars, Santa Claus and his reindeers, Blay'n, Clewn't, some agents from the O.W.C.A., the dancers from J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo), a young Love Händel, three Ba-dink-a-dinks, Nosey, Mishti Patel, Kevin Destructicon, The Regurgitator, Haney, dinosaurs from It's About Time, the giant Star-nosed Mole, the Talking Zebra, Doofenshmirtz's failed copy, Professor Poofenploft, Pinky the Chihuahua, Peter the Panda, Dave and Rick, Charlene, Sam ( the boyfriend of Charlene who works in Charitable Charities), Roger Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz's unnamed ex-girlfriend, Irving, Shimmy Jimmy, the Goozim, the Gorilla in the cake from Candace Loses Her Head, the Unnamed dream Sergeant, Biffany Van Stomm, two cameramen and the Giant Floating Baby Head. **Strangely, Albert, Melissa, The Ballpit Kid, Johny, the unknown blonde Fireside Girl, and Chad were not in the song at any point among those who had one or more speaking lines in the series. *Towards the beginning of the song you can hear Isabella's voice but when she is shown her mouth is closed. *For a brief moment, Phineas and Ferb are shown in front of the background from Izzy's Got the Frizzies. *The three Ba-dink-a-dinks we can see the same background that was seen in the song "I Wanna Be Cool" in "The Wizard of Odd", this is because the Ba-dink-a-dinks are a parody of the Munchkins. Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Swampy Marsh * Martin Olson Continuity References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn